Quest: The Beaten Baker
"It's my fiancé,' Baker Bei. Every day a group of thugs attack him and beat him up. He tries to avoid them, but they find him wherever he goes."'' :–Seamstress Lan The Beaten Baker The quest called "'''The Beaten Baker" can be started by speaking to Seamstress Lan who can be found sobbing near the western edge of the Teahouse. She will tell you her fiancé, Baker Bei, is being assaulted by thugs for no apparent reason. She will ask you to help him. If you accept, you can find the baker and his assailants over near the Boathouse. The Threat You will witness three thugs threatening Baker Bei '''at the right entrance to '''Beggar's Pier. They don't like how much interest you've shown in their work, and will turn their weapons on you instead of Bei. Once all three are dealt with, you can speak to Bei about the situation. He will explain what is going on, and the next stage of the quest will find you in the Boathouse. Open Palm Solutions When you first arrive, Ai Ling will speak to you, explaining that Bei had promised to marry her when they were kids. It is up to you to choose how to solve the problem. To earn the most Open Palm points, gather everyone involved into the Boathouse and convince Ai Ling that the promise should no longer be relevant. Ai Ling then agrees to leave Bei and Lan alone, which prompts Lan to offer her dowry to you (250 silver pieces - if you refuse to accept it, you will receive more 'Open Palm '''points). For reaching this outcome, you will earn 1000 experience points and will have the option to find Ai Ling a suitable husband. For less Open Palm points, you can threaten Ai Ling which will lead to a battle to the death. Then, you can return to Lan and tell her that the situation is resolved (do not mention the promise). She will still offer her dowry for your assistance, which you can turn down for another batch of Open Palm points. Closed Fist Solutions To earn a small dose of Closed Fist points, threaten Ai Ling, do battle with her and return to Lan. This time, tell her about Bei's promise to marry Ai Ling. She stills offers you her dowry for you help. Finally, for the most amount of '''Closed Fist '''points, gather everyone involved into the Boathouse and suggest that Seamstress Lan and Ai Ling fight to the death for the right to marry Baker Bei. This will end with both Lan and Bei being killed. Ai Ling will then attack you for causing all the bloodshed, forcing you to kill her as well. Matchmaker ''If you convinced Ai Ling to leave Seamstress Lan and Baker Bei alone, then you can accept a quest to find her a suitable husband now that Bei is taken. The quest is called Matchmaker. Category:Quests Category:Subquests Category:Tien's Landing Category:Jade Empire